SPLANKER
by cartoonlovah101
Summary: At an abandoned Rainbow Monkey park, James is caught by an unknown presence-and finds a message from a foe from long ago. My second KND one-shot.
_**Another KND one-shot! Woot woot! Again, this is a slight au whether or not G:Knd is gonna come into light. Greenlight, that is.**_

 _ **I do not own the KND, only James and his pals and the one-time person Sheila. Enjoy!**_

….

"Now _this_ is what I call the perfect hideout!" James Uno said proudly. He and his comrades, Benny, Kookaburra, Jeh, and Allison, were in some old abandoned amusement park that seemed to have a potty-training theme.

"Smells like my bathroom." Allison said.

"This place looks pretty old." Jeh said.

"Well, while we're here, why don't we go on the rides? I like the merry-go-round!" Benny said as he pointed to a nearby merry-go-round. However, just as he said that, the merry-go-round collapsed into a heap of rubble and toilet parts.

"Are you sure we should even be in here?" Allison asked.

"Come on, guys! This is an adventure! Who wouldn't want to see the monumental place where almost every operative, villain, and their granny fought for the most yummylicious cake in the world! But I can't remember where the cake was from. Some evil kids or somethin'." James said. "Anyways, that was the start of the C.A.K.E.D. Games. Citizens All-around Kollect Every-"

"Why did they have to host it in a place with Rainbow Dorkies?" interrupted Kookaburra, who was surprisingly grumpy. "Especially one based on _potty training?_ Thank Eleventy-Billion my mom's tearing this place down next week!"

"Well, the C.A.K.E.D. Games are only held five times a year. I forgot why. But I do know that each team or individual collects items on a list, like a scavenger hunt, and each item is worth many points. And the winner with the most items and the most points by sunset wins the most bestest tastiest cake in the entire world!" James said excitedly. "Oh, and before I was interrupted, C.A.K.E.D. stands for Citizens All-" James's history rant was silenced by the sound of snoring. He turned to see his pals sleeping on the ground.

"Aw, _come on!_ I didn't even tell you that this was the supposed last time the great Numbuh 1 was seen!" James complained before he yawned.

"Or… 'yawn'…that this was where the flaming evil whats-his-name's pipe disappeared...'yawn'…or that C.A.K.E.D. stood for…" James was on the ground asleep with his pals in seconds.

Must've been past their nap time.

 **A few hours later…**

James groggily sat up as he stretched and yawned. Man that was a heck of a power nap. He rubbed his eyes open and saw that it was getting late. Man, his parents were gonna kill him for staying out late in some old abandoned lavatory park!

 _Hopefully I can cover my tracks this time. I'll just tell Mom and Dad that-_ James's thoughts were interrupted when he saw that he and his pals weren't the only ones here.

A group of people in some formation of sort was staring at James and his sleeping comrades. Although the darkness concealed their appearance, James could make out that there were five of them.

For a moment the people and James stared at each other intensely. James's stare was a mixture of confusion and fear, and the people's stares seemed to bear no emotion at all, despite the darkness masking their faces.

Finally the people left in an eerily perfect synchronization. James quickly followed, wondering why they were here to begin with and if they were gonna rat out to the adults of he and his friends' presence.

"Hey!" he called out as they walked off. "You're not gonna tell the adults me and my pals were here, right?" the figures did not respond. They didn't even stop to turn around.

"Is that a yes or a no?" no response. "Come on, answer me!" seemingly ignoring James's demands, the people walked off to a nearby corner. James went after them.

"I said answer-OOF!" James cried as he bumped into someone else. He looked up to see another figure with a flashlight. He tried his best not to show his fear, only to look in bewilderment as the person held out its hand.

"Need help?" the person said. Warily, James grabbed the person's hand and was pulled up. He took a much closer look and saw that it was a young girl.

"Are you part of the protest?" the girl asked.

"What protest?" James asked.

"The one in here silly." She said as she presented James a crowd of kids, most of them girls, holding signs and shouting words such as "Rainbow Monkey Love! Rainbow Monkey Love!"

"The Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn About the Lavatory Fun Park is being torn down next week, as decreed by the new President of the Rainbow Monkey President." The girl sighed sadly.

"Yeah, I heard." James said.

"Well, no Rainbow Monkey theme park is getting torn down on our watch! We've been here all evening and nearly all night, and we'll be here 'till we're old in the name of Rainbow Monkey Love!" the girl said boldly.

Suddenly something popped in James's head. "If you were here all evening and night, you must've seen five people in a group formation walk around the bend, right?"

"Nope." The girl said.

"But that's un-possible! They walked around that bend! You must've seen something!"James cried.

"Kid, all I saw walk around the bend was you. Do you know what they look like?" the girl said. James slowly shook his head no.

"James!" James turned to see his pals running to him. In all the excitement, he had forgotten he left them. "Where were you? When we woke up you were gone! We almost thought you left without us!" Allison said.

"Gee, sorry guys. I kinda dozed off too, and when I woke up I saw…" James stopped mid-sentence. "You know what, how about I explain when we get outta here?"

"And what are all these ankle biters doing here?" Kookaburra said. "And who is this Sheila?" she said referring to the girl.

"How did she know my name was Sheila?" the girl asked James.

"Nevermind that. Anyways, these kids are protesting against tearing down the Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn About the Lavatory Fun Park." James said.

"Rainbow Monkey Love!" Sheila said. Kookaburra moaned, but Sheila didn't seem to notice.

"You know, Kookaburra's mom is the-Mmph!" Benny was muffled by Kookaburra before he could reveal anything. "Can we go home now?" Kookaburra pleaded.

"Alright." James said as he turned to Sheila. "Can you point us to the nearest exit?"

"Gladly!" Sheila said. A few minutes later, the kids were outside of the old, smelly fun park.

"And you promise not to tell any of the adults we were here?" James said.

"Of course. And remember, if you're in time of doubt, believe in the power of Rainbow Monkey Love!"

Kookaburra gagged when no one was looking.

As the full moon shone, the kids walked off to the suburbs. Their parents were probably gonna punish them for staying out to long, but right now the kids were too tired to care.

But as James followed his pals home, his eye caught something on the ground. As he walked to it, he realized it was an old S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. when he picked it up, he noticed some writing on it. Only after he got home and turned on the lights was he able to see what it said.

 _ **Tell Numbuh 1 we said hello.**_

…

 _ **Oooohhhh! Looks like some real intense stuff is happening. And can you guess who James saw? Guess. Just Guess. Anyway, this might make for a possible story arc if I feel like it. Anyways, cartoonlovah101 out until next time!**_


End file.
